


He(art)

by Sehuns_bag_of_Lays



Series: Seventeen Dump (because these stories are trash) [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Art, I made this in 2 days for a writing prompt contest fight me, Love, M/M, One Shot, Seungkwan and Hansol are so cute, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehuns_bag_of_Lays/pseuds/Sehuns_bag_of_Lays
Summary: Seungkwan is just a student artist who loses his notebook. He instead finds something more.





	He(art)

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is messy, but I'll fix it later. (?) Enjoy!

Boo Seungkwan frantically dumped out the contents of his book bag onto a black bench. The school day had just ended and he had reached into his bag when he discovered his drawing notebook was missing. The one particular item he needed to survive a bus ride home. Seungkwan's notebook was not there. The end of the school year was soon; how would he survive the noisy, irritating, bus rides?

Seungkwan closed his eyes, let out a breath, and tried to calm himself down. The only things that mattered inside that notebook were some drawings of people he knew. It would be fine if someone looked. Totally. 

His eyes popped open. Unless they went to the part when he doodled Choi Hansol for seven pages straight. Panicking for real now, Seungkwan stuffed everything back in his bag and raced to the office to check the lost and found. 

"Mr. Lee!" Seungkwan called as he saw the secretary packing up. "Mr. Lee, please wait!"

"What do you want Seungkwan?" Lee Jihoon asked, irritated. "You know that the school office is closed to the public five minutes after the school day finishes."

"I know Mr. Lee. Please will you let me check the lost and found? I'm missing something important."

Mr. Lee sighed. "Is it that notebook you always carry around?"

"Yes," confirmed Seungkwan. Seeing that the secretary was close to cracking, Seungkwan threw in his most desperate face. "Please?"

"Oh, fine! Be quick," consented Mr. Lee. "The principal won't be happy if he finds out." He swung the brown, office door open for the taller student.

"Thanks Mr. Lee, you're the best!" Seungkwan rummaged through the big bin for a few minutes. There was no sign of a pink and blue notebook with the words 'Boo Seungkwan' on it. "I couldn't find it. Thank you for the help Mr. Lee!"

The secretary nodded. "Now skedaddle before you miss your bus." 

"My bus!" Seungkwan dashed outside in time to see his scheduled bus pull away from the curb. "No!" He put his hands to his face. "This day is turning out to be a nightmare."

Quickly, Seungkwan went over how his day went and where his notebook was during the school day. He remembered where it was up until his last class where he definitely put it in a bag. If it wasn't his backpack, whose was it? He tried recalling whom he was sitting next to. The seating arrangement was free, so it was difficult for Seungkwan to remember.

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice invaded Seungkwan's thoughts. "Am I interrupting something?"

Seungkwan was about to kick the person when he saw who it was. "Hi, Hansol." He tried to control his instincts who told him to run away. He instead became very interested in the sidewalk's cracks.

Hansol smirked. "Hey." His brown hair was styled to the point of perfection, the clothes he was wearing looked gorgeous on him, and his lazy smile made Seungkwan want to kiss him.

"So, why are you still here?" Seungkwan asked. He shuffled his feet and looked his crush in the eyes this time.

"I usually walk home," Hansol replied. "I thought you knew that."

Seungkwan did know that. "Why do you think that I know?"

"You sometimes wave to me when your bus passes by me."

"Oh, you're right." Seungkwan didn't think that he noticed. Drat. "Want to walk to our homes together?"

Hansol shrugged. "Sure." The black backpack on his shoulders was a regular weight on Hansol's shoulders, but after a few minutes, he noticed Seungkwan was having trouble keeping his backpack in place. "Stop," he told his classmate. Hansol bent and adjusted the backpack's black straps. 

Seungkwan almost couldn't contain his breathing. Hansol was so close to him!

"Why are the straps so loose?" Hansol asked as soon as he was done. "Did anyone teach you how to adjust it?"

"No," admitted Seungkwan. He never had the need to learn. "I only carry it when walking to and from the bus stop."

"I'll teach you how to fix the straps next time we walk to our homes."

"You will?"

"Unless you don't want to walk to your home with me or use the bus instead."

"Alright. Do you want a specific schedule or...?" 

Hansol burst out laughing. "You don't need to overdo it, anytime works. I walk to school and my home rain or shine." He placed his hands behind his head.

"Really? Why don't your parents drive you?"

"Have you ever noticed that I sometimes go to schools sopping wet then take the few days off?" Hansol looked over to see Seungkwan's face.

Seungkwan definitely had noticed, especially since Hansol was in the same homeroom and in some classes with him. "Not really."

"Ah," Hansol paused. "I take a few days off because I get sick easily. I'm occasionally behind on my classes, so I have to scramble to get everything done." He kicked away a stray rock. "It stinks."

"What does?"

"My parents are too busy working to drive me and my sister to school. Her name is Sofia by the way. I feel bad for her because she needs to walk to school too. Whenever she gets sick, she insists that she's fine and goes to school anyway because she can't get left at the previous lesson," explained Hansol. 

A rush of gratefulness for his parents flooded Seungkwan's body. "I'd like to meet your sister." 

The surprise was evident in Hansol's face. He brought his hands back to his sides. "Why?" 

"I don't know, she just sounds like a good person."

"Maybe next time." Hansol's tone became more serious. "Please don't tell anyone about this conversation. I have enough school problems to deal with. Please?"

Understanding, Seungkwan nodded. "Consider it done."

By this time, the pair had reached Seungkwan's house. 

"Good-bye Hansol!"

"See you tomorrow Seungkwan!" Hansol waved and headed for his home.

The conversation was enough to make Seungkwan forget about his drawing notebook for a while.

...

Seungkwan and Hansol walked back home together for the next few weeks. There wasn't much rain then, which was good. Seungkwan got to meet Sofia, Hansol's little sister. They got along great. Hansol even showed Seungkwan how to adjust his straps. Even better, they became closer and got to have some fond memories together.

Slowly, Seungkwan accepted the fact that the art notebook was gone forever. Nothing except the Hansol pages were important to him, and even then Seungkwan had a few drawings of him at his home. It was fine though at the back of Seungkwan's mind, he was still a little worried.

On the last day of school, which was their last time walking home together until the next school year, Hansol was grinning ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy today? It's our last day we'll see each other!" Seungkwan pointed out.

Hansol gave him a look. "I'll invite you to my house during the summer so we can hang out. My parents won't mind."

"Oh, you're right," Seungkwan said. "What's on your mind?"

The duo was already a good distance away from the school. Hansol figured it would be safe here and pulled Seungkwan behind a flowering tree.

"I want you to kiss me."

"Excuse me?" Seungkwan felt his face flush.

"Just kiss me you idiot."

"I-"

Hansol grabbed Seungkwan's body and pulled it toward his. "Please?"

Seungkwan did just that.

The kiss was slow, sweet, and full of passion. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until Seungkwan pulled away.

"Hey!" pouted Hansol. 

Seungkwan never felt more alive. He touched his lips. "Why did you want that?"

"It was a payment." Hansol leaned against the tree and smirked.

"For what?"

"For this." Now grinning more than ever after the kiss, Hansol pulled out a pink and blue notebook. "And for the stolen glances at me whenever I'm in your class."

Blushing, Seungkwan took it from Hansol's outstretched hand. "I didn't know you had it."

"A few weeks ago I sat next to you at the end of the day and you put it in my bag. I guess it was because our backpacks have the same color and similar design."

"Did you look in it?"

"Would you look in a notebook that said your crush's name on it?"

"Yes," admitted Seungkwan. "Wait, what was that last part?"

Hansol smiled. "You are my crush. I thought it was obvious from the kiss we just shared."

"Really?"

"You're so slow sometimes." Hansol giggled. "You are a really good artist. But do you know which piece of art I like best in your notebook?"

Seungkwan shook his head. "No."

"I like your name on the front. The last name needs a little work though. How about Choi in the future?"

"Ok, you can stop right there. I need to get home!" Seungkwan started walking, face as red as a tomato.

"I want to see you again!" Hansol called. "When?"

"Anytime," Seungkwan called back. "That's what summers are for!" Continuing on his way back home, Seungkwan opened the notebook and something caught his eye that wasn't there before.

On the next seven pages were drawings of Seungkwan.

**Author's Note:**

> It's called He(art) because Hansol thinks Seungkwan is a piece of art. It's saying like "He is art."


End file.
